2007
October 2007 * www.bontegames.com is born ** October 2 ** Format: Blog post ** Hello and welcome to the brand new www.bontegames.com! After a few years of bonte games on the 'Bart & Ste homepage' with an impossible URL, the time is here to provide a new front to our site at www.bontegames.com! ¶ All the bonte games are still hosted where they used to be and the links to the bonte games are neatly listed on the left sidebar. The 'Bart & Ste' linklog will no longer be update on the old site: I'll start freshly washed and cleanly shaven over here to bring you new bonte games and links to new web games, point and click games, handy web tools and other interesting webstuff we like. ¶ I can also announce a new bonte game will see the daylight pretty soon! So in the meantime, please update your bookmark to the all fresh www.bontegames.com and I hope to see you back here soon! * a new bonte game: factory balls ** October 3 ** Format: ball physics (Bonte game) ** Factory Balls is the brand new bonte game I already announced yesterday. Factory balls takes part in the game design competition over at Jayisgames. The goal of the design competition was to create a 'ball physics'-themed game. I hope you enjoy it! * day of the bobteds ** October 4 ** Format: ball physics ** Day of the Bobteds, by Rob "Hapland" Allen is my personal favorite from the games that have been released so far in the ball-physics game design competition over at jayisgames. It's a cute little game, very well polished. So what's your favorite so far? (besides factory balls that is of course ... just kidding :) ) * 5 differences ** October 11 ** Format: spot the difference ** Time to take a relaxing break with 5 Differences. Sit back and spot the 5 differences in each of these chilled out animated settings created by Ivoryboy. * the visitor ** October 12 ** Format: P&C ** Guide The Visitor, which appears to be a not so friendly worm from outer space, inside the house. A great looking point and click game by Zeebarf. * fold ** October 17 ** Format: ? ** Fold by Joel Esler: it's time to get running, jumping and bending gravity to your will. * chat noir ** October 18 ** Format: puzzle game ** Chat Noir is a new puzzle by Taro Ito in which you need to prevent the black cat from running of the playfield by darkening spots. * covert front episode 2: station on the horizon ** October 20 ** Format: P&C (Mateusz Skutnik game) ** Covert Front Episode 2: Station on the Horizon is a new episode in the secret agent themed point and click series, created by Mathias Skutnik. * a bonte games flashback: the bonte room ** October 30 ** Format: blog post ** See here for the post. * escapers #02 ** October 30 ** Format: P&C ** Escapers #02 is a brand new Japanese point and click game by 58works in our beloved escape the room genre. Don't panic, you don't need any Japanese, just escape! November 2007 December 2007 >>>2008